Shopping
by Aivelin
Summary: Когда Робин и Нами остались в примерочной или отчего навигатор всегда берет в магазинах так много одежды.


Шоппинг на острове Рыболюдей нельзя было назвать хорошей идеей. Большинство магазинов не были рассчитаны на покупателей без плавников в самых неожиданных местах и размером меньше акулы. Нами особенно сердилась по этому поводу, идя по улице и с укоризной показывая то на один, то на другой магазин, где отсутствовали маленькие размеры. Робин осталась последней, кто сопровождал ее за покупками и по большей части та лишь молча несла пакеты.

- Во что только одеваются русалки! С одеждой так плохо, неудивительно, что они либо в купальниках, либо в дешевых футболках от Crimin!

Робин улыбнулась, отмечая, что навигатор и сама сейчас шла в купальнике, демонстрируя изящную грудь. Нами повернулась к Робин и заметила ее пристальный взгляд.

- Купальник это не так и плохо, правда?

Они рассмеялись и зашли в очередной магазин. К счастью в нем нашлись человеческие размеры и Нами тут же смела гору-другую пестрых тряпок. Зайдя в примерочную - небольшую комнатушку с закрывающейся дверью, - рыжая модница тут же рухнула на стул.

- Подержи этот пакет!

Рука Робин материализовалась из покатого бока и подхватила покупки. В примерочной было мало места для стольких вещей и Нами сердилась, забрасывая пакеты на крючки и попутно стягивая одежду. С чуть снисходительной улыбкой Робин подхватывала падающие вещи вырастающими в мгновение полета руками. Разложив их вдоль стен, женщина устроилась в кресле.

Нами примеряла одежду около получаса и утомившаяся женщина стала разглядывать примерочную. Она прочла все листовки, что были прилеплены на стенах, и теперь изучала платье, в котором крутилась напарница. Протянув руку из ее острой коленки, она мягко, но настойчиво провела ладонью вверх по бедру, намного выше подола юбки. Нами, подумав, что это насекомое, топнула ногой и вздернула юбку, но обнаружив там руку, нервно улыбнулась. Пальцы обхватили нежную, чуть тронутую загаром кожу бедра и вновь двинулись вверх. Нами наклонилась, оперевшись на зеркало перед собой, и мяла складки юбки, не предпринимая ничего в ответ на касания пальцев, уже перебравшихся к промежности. Робин удобнее устроилась в мягком кресле и материализовала еще пару рук, ласково, но крепко удерживающих приподнятые на высоких каблуках ноги навигатора.

Нами нагнулась еще ниже, окинув взглядом руки на своих икрах и приспустила лямки платья, не без лукавства обнажая грудь,стянутую полосой тонкой ткани купальника, сквозь который виднелись возбужденные соски. Робин увидела их в отражении зеркала и прошлась пальцами выросшей из стены руки по каждой упругой окружности и мечтательно улыбнулась. Сдвинув края купальника в узкую полоску, закрывающую лишь соски, она провела пальцами по влажной коже, делая движения, какие она с удовольствием сделала бы губами и языком.

Зеркало запотевало от горячего дыхания девушки. Две руки поглаживали ее промежность, две другие водили ногтями по соскам. Скользкая ткань купальника удивительным образом усиливала ощущения от прикосновений. Распускаясь как маленькие бутоны, соски твердели и ореолы вокруг них сморщивались, реагируя на приятные ощущения. Волна тянущего удовольствия одна за другой приливала к паху, Нами жмурилась и кусала губы, ритмично подаваясь бедрами назад, открывая Робин волнующее зрелище подтянутой девичей попы в шелковых складках платья.

Женщина облизнула пересохшие губы и скользнула взглядом вниз. Чуть ниже ягодиц, ее пальцы гладили и мяли складки нежной плоти, проступающей сквозь мокрые, облепившие промежность трусики. Они заметно выпирали вокруг клитора, ногти ритмично поглаживали маленькую плоть через ткань, то снижая, то набирая скорость. Нами содрогалась от удовольствия, руки оттягивали ее массивную грудь за соски и сладкая ноющая боль от каждого движения охватывала тело. Девушка не выдержала и развязала купальник, тихо охнув от открывшегося ей зрелища. Она могла поклясться, что соски увеличились в два раза, так они раскраснелись и налились от настойчивых ласк. Заметив, что она начала раздеваться, Робин оттянула на ней трусики, позволяя каплям густого сока протянуться нитями между кожей и тканью.

Робин поднялась и подошла вплотную к девушке. Нами не шевельнулась, только внимательно наблюдала за ней в отражении зеркала. Густая копна рыжих волос покачнулась, когда женщина подняла на ней платье и раздвинула нежные ягодицы. Руки Робин расстегнули на ней блузу и сняли палантин. Ее неудовлетворенное возбуждение говорило само за себя, когда она протяжно застонала от прикосновения к промежности одной из своих рук. Нами вздрогнула, вспомнив на секунду, как та стонала во время петтинга, зажатая между ее бедрами, и пульсация в паху стала невыносимой.

Робин продолжала гладить себя, наблюдая за тем как дрожит девушка в объятиях ее многочисленных рук. Хрупкие плечи, роскошные рыжие волосы, изящные формы, - сейчас горячие и мокрые от испарины, - пробуждали в женщине множество желаний. Но то, что всегда заставляло ее сделать первый шаг, был аромат. Парфюм, сладковатый, фруктовый, наполненный запахом любимых навигатором мандаринов, смешанный с запахом тела. Соблазнительный своим ароматом возбуждения, этот запах кружил голову больше, чем округлые бедра, к которым она сейчас прижалась, чтобы слизнуть хотя бы каплю вожделенной жидкости. Пальцы оттянули в стороны губки вульвы и Робин прошлась языком вниз к набухшему клитору девушки. Нами с шумом вдохнула воздух, пальцы на груди начали тереть ее соски одновременно с движениями языка женщины. Влажные звуки наполнили комнату, пальцы Робин двигались у нее внутри, пара появившихся языков облизывали клитор. Нами не могла этого видеть, но стоны женщины и то, как она замирала, когда удовольствие брало верх над разумом, говорило о том, что она не тратит время зря. Спустя несколько минут, когда Робин убедилась, что Нами возбудилась до предела и ее тело стало еще более податливым, она поднялась на ноги и взяла девушку за бедра, притягивая аппетитный зад ближе к себе. Нами обернулась, затуманенным взором смотря на женщину. Та выглядела сосредоточенной от непрекращающихся ласк, а ее статная фигура напряженно изогнулась. Плавно покачивая бедрами и прогибаясь в спине, она гладила свою крупную, чувственную грудь, сжимая ее и потирая ареолы сосков. Заметив взгляд девушки, она довольно улыбнулась и произнесла технику, выпуская из паха маленький цветочный вихрь, превратившийся в массивный орган. Созданная дьявольским фруктом плоть мало походила на половой орган, была полностью подвластна Робин и Нами прекрасно помнила из прошлого опыта все необычные ощущения, которые дарили проникновения.

Видя готовность Нами, которая доверительно положила ладонь поверх пальцев на бедрах, Робин плавно и беспрепятственно проникла в ее влажное лоно. Возбужденное и изнеможенное долгим ожиданием, тело мгновенно отреагировало на проникновение. Ноги девушки подкосились, голова откинулась назад, а из легких вырвался протяжный стон. Робин улыбалась и поглаживала спину, поддерживая Нами несколькими руками и направляя навстречу движениям. Ритм становился все быстрее, Нами дрожала, раздвигая напряженные бедра, не в силах сопротивляться подступающему оргазму. То, как ее гладили, сжимали, обхватывали каждый сантиметр тела, выводили на коже круги, проникали в рот, сводило ее с ума. Нами постанывала и посасывала пальцы, водила языком, повторяя нарастающий ритм, с которым Робин всаживала твердый бугристый орган, растягивая низ живота до выдающейся вперед выпуклости. Доведя ритм до исступления, Робин резко вышла из нее и присела, слизывая потеки жидкости с раскрасневшихся складок. Тело рефлекторно сжималось и выпускало беловатый сок, возникающий у Нами лишь в случаях крайнего возбуждения. Робин довольно хмыкнула и проникла языком, слизнув сгусток. Громко дыша и дрожа от макушки до пят, Нами прогнулась в спине, насаживаясь на язык. Ноги в высоких туфлях приподнялись на цыпочки, скованные напряжением мышц.

Робин закончила и приподняла девушку, поворачивая к себе лицом. Нами гладила себя по животу и постанывала, стыдясь взглянуть на Робин. Та же прижалась к ней и покачивалась, потираясь блестящей мокрой кожей. Нами зачарованно наблюдала за танцем из-под прикрытых век, поглаживая и сводя к центру упругие груди и вдавливая пальцы в их набухшие бугорки ореол. Прижавшись грудью к груди Робин, девушка подняла руки ей на плечи и прижалась губами к шее, медленно покусывая и целуя кожу. Она обняла ногами стройную талию женщины и зависла в воздухе, поддерживаемая руками. Орган Робин терся вдоль ее промежности при каждом покачивании. Нами улыбнулась своим мыслям и приподнялась ближе к уху, шепча:

- Давай еще.

Робин улыбнулась в ответ и ввела член вновь. Став теснее после продолжительного оргазма, Нами с трудом насадилась на орган, растягивая им все еще рефлекторно сжимающийся вход. Проникновение отозвалось в рыжей девушке резким удовольствием. Она радостно выдохнула и задвигала бедрами, сопя от нетерпения. Скользкие от смазки выступы и бугорки искусственного органа елозили по ноющим стенкам влагалища, раздвигая их встороны, с каждым движением все глубже проникая внутрь девушки. Размашистые толчки извлекали из нее брызги жидкости, почти вскипающей от трения горячих тел. Приподнявшись на конвульсивно дернувшихся ногах, Нами случайно вытолкнула орган из себя.

- Войди еще!

Робин вошла, пряча улыбку за сжатыми губами. Ее изумляло возбуждение напарницы. Нами прогнулась в спине и закатила глаза, черные, подкрашенные ресницы задрожали от напряжения сведенных век.

- Еще раз! Входи и выходи так, пока я...

Она не успела договорить, очередной полный удовольствия и боли стон вырвался у нее из груди. Робин чувствовала собственную дрожь, ее оргазм мог наступить в любую секунду. Нами, поддерживаемая в воздухе десятком рук, извивалась и мотала головой с каждым проникновением, с надрывом дыша. Ее руки протянулись вниз и раздвинули складки вульвы для лучшего проникновения, грудь, зажатая между этими руками, казалась самым эротичным, что только приходилось видеть Робин, разве что изящные ноги, приглашающе раздвинутые и упершиеся носками блестящих туфель в стены, могли поспорить с этим зрелищем.

Распухшие губы Нами растянулись в блаженной улыбке. Ее затрясло в новом оргазме, который через секунду она встретила, сжав Робин в крепких объятиях ног и не менее цепких рук. Женщина едва перевела дух. Густая грива рыжих, пахнущих духами волос щекотала ей нос. Вдыхая резкими, короткими вдохами нежный запах, Робин задрожала и кончила следом, прижав навигатора к холодной поверхности зеркала.

Нами дрожала и сползала вниз, тихо постанывая. Опустившись на пол, она поднялась на коленях и, захватив в руки палантин Робин, завязала его у нее на бедрах, закрыв себя в темноте между ног женщины. Еще около часа девушка вылизывала и гладила ее, пока их не прервал стук в дверь. Это пришла за ними часть команды.

- Оооооой! Нами, Робин, вы тут? - донесся крик из-за двери.

- Мы вас потеряли! - пискнул голосок Чоппера.

Нами вылезла из-под палантина и сердито натянула на себя купальник. Оглядевшись и поправив одежду на себе и на навигаторе, Робин подхватила сумки и открыла дверь.

- Что ты купил! На что ты только тратишь мои деньги! - взвилась Нами, увидев капитана.

Никто не обратил внимание на хаос, в котором были ее волосы. Все шло своим чередом.


End file.
